<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My muse by Esteicy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877724">My muse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy'>Esteicy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Namor Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inhumans (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Namor the Sub-Mariner (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Fluff, M/M, non-sexual nudity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteicy/pseuds/Esteicy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Namor is an artist and his beautiful boyfriend is the best inspiration.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maximus Boltagon/Namor the Sub-Mariner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Namor Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Namor Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My muse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is another fic for the Namor Week in Tumblr.</p><p>Had a hard time picking an idea, that's why I posted it a day later, sorry for that.</p><p>I created this AU only for this little fic but maybe I could add more, my mind works in strange ways.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Namor had always liked the sounds that drawing in a piece of paper could make; the quick strokes while sketching, the slow and calculated lines, the constant rhythm while trying to emulate shadows, the sound of his fingers rubbing the surface to get that blurring effect…it was hypnotizing and relaxing.</p><p>A good thing to keep his mind concentrated while doing his task, just hearing the music of his art and appreciating how the picture was taking form, the curves, the straight lines, the light and shadow all coming together in a puzzle of honest beauty that made him smile, every little detail making it more perfect.</p><p>“Oh please, stop moving!” he exclaimed when the scene was disturbed by his model’s laugh, he loved that laugh but he was trying to create here.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Maximus said covering his mouth and closing his eyes “It’s just…well you look so serious! It’s fun.”</p><p>“I’m always serious when I draw or paint, I have to concentrate” he frowned at him “You have seen me doing it countless times.”</p><p>“Yes…but I was never the model, it’s different from this perspective” he then looked down at his body, caressing his hips while trying to not move too much “You know when I suggested that you could draw me naked I didn’t imagine my butt would end up hurting for sitting here for so long” Max said pouting.</p><p>“I’m almost done, stop whining…besides you will love the result” a confident smile appeared in his face making Maximus giggle.</p><p>“I trust I will” then he put his arms back in place and looked at him again “Alright Jack, keep drawing me like one of those French…whores or something.”</p><p>“That’s not how the line goes” Namor kept going, shaking his head amused by his boyfriend’s humor.</p><p>“Mine is better…and we have a nicer love story too! Because we aren’t a tragedy.”</p><p>“Yes but we still having the family member opposing to our thing and hating me” he said shrugging.</p><p>“That’s not true! They aren’t opposed…”</p><p>“Because they don’t know about it” he interrupted him “And your brother may not hate me but he doesn’t like me either, he never did since high school and if he discover I’m <em>corrupting his pure baby brother</em> with my bohemian lifestyle he will hate me for sure.”</p><p>“I have nothing of pure!” he protested “He is just too boring and strict…but we will tell him some day! We will tell everyone when the right moment comes, for now having a secret romance is fun.”</p><p>“I agree it’s entertaining…we will tell them when you want, my dear” he said admiring his job for some seconds, nodding satisfied “And I won’t give a fuck about what they have to say, now come here, it’s done!”</p><p>“Let me see! Let me see!” Max screamed excited and ran to see it, gasping with his eyes almost sparkling “Wow…so pretty and I look so hot!”</p><p>“More than Rose from Titanic” he agreed laughing and letting him watch it better “Be careful, I want to keep it in good conditions.”</p><p>“Yes!” Max took it in his hands “Oh it’s a pity I can’t take it with me…but well I know it will be safe here, thank you!”</p><p>“It was my pleasure, you are such a beautiful muse” he held his hand and brought it to his lips to place a tender kiss on it.</p><p>“And you are an amazing artist…” he whispered with love “Now since I’m already naked why don’t you help my body relax?” he purred against his lips with a smirk.</p><p>“That would be my pleasure, beautiful” he murmured before claiming his lips.</p><p>Namor liked the sound of drawing, it relaxed him…but the sounds his boyfriend could make while he made love to him? Oh those were heaven in Earth for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love that Ao3 had a "Draw me like one of your french girls" tag, how fun is that?</p><p>There isn't much to add, thank you for reading! As always kudos and comments make my life better.</p><p>Thanks for reading, kisses!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>